


ruins of empires (and they believed they were eternal)

by Laeana



Series: ┘request┌ [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love?, Self-Esteem Issues, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Bunch of ideas that come alive under my doing, mainly (and maybe only) Carlando.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ┘request┌ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	ruins of empires (and they believed they were eternal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liefde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/gifts).



> not especially a real request but I figured out it may as well being placed here.   
> For all the talks we often have, and the ideas that come out, too many of those ... I give you this !   
> Hope you like this first, dear :)
> 
> featuring: slow dance by Saint Motel

They drank a lot, Lando shouldn't be surprised. But still. The evening had started well and he had stuck to it. Carlos by his side all the way, exchanging jokes, smiles, touches. Still and always. This distance that troubles him.

A perfect moment.

Then they had been joined by Isa and the reality had hit him harder than expected on the fact that, no, this man was not free and could not, in any case, be for him. It’s not fair. 

It hurts him, constantly. A feeling that does not go away. He doesn't want to think about his age. He wants to close his eyes and wants everything to be alright.

At some point in the evening the two lovers were gone and he honestly didn't want to know where. 

A friend vaguely drove him back to the hotel. The room he shares with Carlos. Who probably wouldn't come back overnight. 

His mind confused, muddled, and definitely far from sober, he collapses onto his teammate's bed. A smell of Cologne, his smell, still a little present on the sheets.

A moan passes his lips.

This evening… all this evening… the keys, Carlos's golden skin, his body pressed against his, whispering words he didn't understand but damn it, he always had a soft spot for it.

His whole body is shaking. He slips a hand lower, passes the elastic of his boxers in a kind of slow frenzy. He closes his eyes, his brain picking out random times - so many times - where his teammate was present. He imagines him touching him here, understanding each of his desires, remedying it, and being only his, just his. 

And even if that’s not true, and even if it will forever remain an illusion, and even if this feeling will never join everything he lives…

He can imagine so much, so much more.

How Carlos would look at him, how he would lay him on that bed, how he would lay his hands on him, whispering a thousand and a thousand promises, how he would smile as he took off their clothes. The phantom contact left on his body haunts him and the idea marks him more than he would like.

It's like … like a fog. His head is not working the way he would have liked and he can blame it on the alcohol. He can blame a lot of things. 

So fuzzy.

“L-Lando ?”

A rush of adrenaline. Going back down from the summit he was building. Carlos is standing at the door of the hotel room, eyes wide and it's like a cold shower.

The situation strikes him in turn and he feels burnt with shame. He would like to bury himself there right away. What a mistake, but what a mistake. What's wrong with him ?

“I …”

He has no excuse. The situation must seem obvious from the outside and Lando just wants to go away. To bury himself six feet underground right now. 

“I'm sorry, I …”

He feels panicking, turning pale. He feels terrible. Sober, all of a sudden. It was just enough for his mind to come back to him. A shock big enough. 

Something shines in Carlos' eyes and he doesn't have time to understand what it is that, already, his friend is close to him, over him, strangely calm, far from his previous surprise.

“Do you need a hand ?”

This time, it is he who is speechless. It's far from anything he ever thought he could have.

“Cabrón ?” asks the Spaniard, stroking his cheek gently. So intimate, so intimate.

He blinks and slowly nods. A smirk takes place on the lips of his teammate, mischievous, who illuminates his facial features, and he is beautiful.

“Allow me …”

Carlos grabs his chin to kiss him. He feels himself melt into this contact. It's amazing, it's impossible, that's all he wanted and more. 

His companion pulls back and removes his top in a supple gesture and he can only swallow when he sees this skin exposed to his eyes, for his eyes. 

The older man's hands rest on the edges of his t-shirt, to intimidate him to do the same and he does so, forgetting his inhibitions for once.

“Magnífico, claro. Que hermoso eres …”

“Carlos …”

He sighs softly. 

This sparkle so present in Carlos' eyes, something he hadn't noticed before; desire, envy, lust … a bundle of words and feelings locked up.

The Spaniard's hands glide slowly over his body, as if to keep him going. He smiles, briefly, in the middle of the situation, feeling a certain drunkenness hit him but he's not sure if it's the drinks or just the sudden rush of emotions. 

But it's brutal.

And delicious.

This is not necessarily a bad thing and he searches for whatever he left behind like a shield to come back to the conclusion that he would rather let go of the event and ignore any fear, anything that would concern the after.

And let everything melt in the vapors of the night, in the celestial vault and the secrets which inhabit it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

And there is so much, so much to say and think and believe. 

But overnight he has everything he ever wanted and can't complain about it.

Carlos gives him another smile, a look so convinced that he lets himself go further, keeping the contact of a warm body against his, a little longer.

Just a sigh.

The next day. Then reopen his eyes to a scene that makes him question himself; memories strike him too quickly and Lando is afraid of many things. 

Carlos' arm tightens around his waist a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to make something's definitive, so I just decided to keep it like this. A short OS and a short ending, hope you liked it !
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
